Juegos de alcoba
by Natty Weasley
Summary: Serie de viñetas sobre la vida matrimonial o en pareja, sobre las distintas situaciones que pueden ocurrir en la intimidad ya sean realización de fantasias, infidelidades, salidas de rutina, problemáticas o demostraciones de amor. Dedicado a Asuka, ¡Feliz cumpleaños amiga! Distintas parejas. Actualizado: Cuarta Viñeta: "Orgullo" Percy/Audrey.
1. Swingers

**¡Hola! Aquí estoy con un nuevo proyecto (si se le puede decir así...) pero bueno, digamos que la ideas siempre están rondando en mi cabecita (no digo que sean buenas pero... ideas al fin y al cabo) xD y honestamente, hace mucho que no tengo ganas de publicar escritos... pero una personita un tanto molesta cada tanto me pide que lo haga, así que... bue, yo accedo porque ella me lo pide, nada más que por eso (?). En fin, todo este palabrerío para decir que esto es una serie de viñetas que tratarán sobre problemas, juegos, fantasías y demás cosas que puedan suceder en la vida matrimonial o en pareja. Habrá infidelidades, incesto :O jaja, parejas aburridas que quieren cambiar la rutina, confusiones, ¡Y cosas lindas también! Algunas cosas tal vez no gusten pero los invito a que tengan la mente un poco abierta, dejen librar a la imaginación y... lo vean como lo que es, relatos ficcionales sobre el mundo de Harry Potter. El rating es M porque tal vez use lenguaje un poco "subido de tono" o tal vez alguna que otra situación no apta para menores, pero avisaré en cada viñeta si hay algo que pueda afectar a "personas susceptibles" :P**

**Esta serie de viñetas esta INTEGRAMENTE DEDICADA a mi hermosa y fiel amiga Bita (mejor conocida como Asuka). Seguramente no era lo que querías pero... miralo como ese sweater feo que regala la abuela en los cumpleaños... ¡Feo o no, te lo dió con todo su amor! :D**

**No se si alguien más los va a leer pero, si es así... ¡Que lo disfruten! y si les parece una caca, también recibo criticas, como siempre :B**

**_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J. y de la Warner. No pretendo lucrar con ellos ni tratarlos como propios (como si pudiera crear algo así...) xD_  
**

**Swingers.**

_Juego… ¿Qué entiende o siente uno cuando escucha esa palabra? Suena inocente, infantil, emocionante, divertido… algo principalmente de niños. Pero, como todas las cosas en la vida, según el contexto todo puede variar… Si pensamos en, por ejemplo, la ruleta rusa, ya no estamos hablando de algo que sea precisamente de niños, ¿no? Quizás pueda a llegar a ser emocionante, incluso —para mentes desequilibradas— divertido, pero de ninguna manera puede ser inocente. Lo mismo si nos referimos a los juegos de apuestas o los clásicos "juegos de manos" que pueden deparar en más de un dolor de cabeza… Entonces, ¿Por qué hay prácticas a las que se las denomina de la misma manera que a las que son experimentadas por niños, jóvenes o adultos que sólo pretenden un poco más de emoción en sus vidas?_

Si Draco Malfoy hubiera pensado que aquel "juego" terminaría acabando con su matrimonio, se lo habría pensado dos veces antes de acceder al último "capricho" de su, ahora, ex esposa. Debía haberse pasado con el hidromiel; sí, seguramente… De otra manera, ni siquiera hubiera permitido la ridiculez de que su mujer se hiciera "amiga" de la comadreja. A decir verdad, Astoria solía hacer esas clases de bromas de mal gusto y él se las permitía, después de todo, nunca habían dañado a nadie… ¿Pero amiga de Ginevra? Aquello era tan inverosímil, como la idea de que Scorpius lo fuera de la mocosa pelirroja hija de la sangre sucia…

De amigas que comparten consejos de belleza, pasaron a ser de las que discutían sobre crianza de los niños —como si fuera que Astoria fuera una mujer "maternal"— o de las que se encuentran a beber té o cerveza de mantequilla a las cinco de la tarde. Aquella broma ya no le parecía muy graciosa que digamos —en realidad, no le parecía aceptable… jamás le había hecho gracia al fin y al cabo— y menos aún cuando esos encuentros "de mujeres" comenzaban a extenderse hasta altas horas de la tarde… Pero el verdadero problema comenzó cuando la madre de su hijo soltó, sin pelos en la lengua, las palabras que desencadenarían en el juego macabro: "Estoy aburrida".

Lo había soltado de pronto, sentados en la cama, sin levantar la vista de una de esas revistas muggles absurdas sobre moda que le había recomendado esa enana pelirroja que tenía de amiga.

—Podrías probar leyendo algo más entretenido —opinó, quitándole la revista con cuidado y rozando con su otra mano el hombro de su esposa —, o podríamos…

—No hablaba de la revista Draco —aclaró, quitando a su marido que en ese momento comenzaba a besar su cuello —. Me refiero a nuestra vida, nuestro matrimonio… todo.

Se quedó callado por un instante… Seguramente esa pelirroja pobretona le había metido ideas en la cabeza, aquella era la única razón por la que su esposa podría haber dicho una cosa semejante… ¿Aburrida? ¿Qué mujer en su sano juicio, que pudiera estar casada con él, tener tanto dinero y gozar de tantos lujos como pudiera podría decir que estuviera aburrida? Tal vez necesitaba cambiar de aire o… algo así.

—¿Quieres que nos vayamos de viaje?

—No Draco, no quiero irme a ningún lado.

—¿Quieres que probemos esa posición que sugerí una vez y tú…?

—No Draco, eso es lo que tú quieres… Yo sólo… quiero probar algo nuevo…

—¿Algo nuevo? —Astoria bajó la cabeza avergonzada y el corazón del rubio se aceleró de emoción. Seguramente le pediría alguna cosa arriesgada para implementar en el sexo y aquello lo emocionó como si fuera un niño con una escoba nueva de última generación

—¿Algo… sexual?

—Sí.

Intentó serenarse antes de seguir indagando en el asunto. Su esposa estaba demasiado nerviosa por lo que debía mantener la calma si quería que terminara de confesarle aquello que deseaba hacer; si se mostraba como un pervertido desesperado, tal vez echaría aquella oportunidad al traste.

—Sólo dime lo que quieras y te complaceré. Vamos, no seas tímida —la alentó, tomando su mano.

—Bueno… se llama "swinging" y… consiste en intercambiar parejas…

—¿Perdón? —había escuchado mal… Sí, seguramente.

—Ginevra y Harry suelen hacerlo y…

—¡¿Ginevra y Harry?! —lo sabía, sabía que esa pecosa había tenido algo que ver —. No esperarás que hagamos algo que ellos…

Sintió como si alguien le hubiera lanzado un _petrificus totalus._Estaba petrificado, mudo y su cabeza empezó a trabajar como si de una maquina se tratase: Intercambio de parejas, Potter, Weasley, Astoria, él… intercambio… él y la pelirroja, Astoria y…

—¡¿Quieres tener sexo con el cara rajada?! –soltó horrorizado, mirándola como si hubiera recibido varios _cruciatus_y por esa razón, hubiera quedado completamente demente.

—¿Cara rajada? ¿Acaso tienes quince años? —inquirió, desconcertada.

—Está bien, discúlpame —expuso, con falso arrepentimiento —, te lo diré de modo más "maduro"… ¡¿Quieres tener sexo con Potter?!

—No es que quiera "tener sexo con Potter"… El swinging es algo un tanto más… profundo…

—¿Profundo dices? —el rubio se sentía cada vez más enfermo —¡Me estas hablando de hacer cosas sexuales con esos dos inadaptados, no hay poesía aquí!

—Quiero decir que no es sólo tener sexo con alguno de ellos… Pueden vernos mientras lo hacemos o podemos estar todos juntos sin necesidad de que intercambiemos… Y si te sientes a gusto y quieres hacer algo más, pues…

—¡Olvídalo! ¡Como que me llamo Draco Malfoy te aseguro que jamás haremos nada sexual con esos dos! ¡Buenas noches! —finalizó, dándose la vuelta para dormir e ignorando la risita suficiente de su esposa.

—Si hacemos lo que yo quiero, podremos hacer también eso que tú quieres… —susurró con voz felina en el oído de su esposo. Pudo sentir que el cuerpo de Draco se tensaba y aquello le alegró sobremanera… Caería.

*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*

—Realmente no puedo creer que le hayas contado de nuestra vida sexual a Astoria…

Harry soltó aquello con un matiz de reproche en su voz, aunque en realidad estaba un tanto halagado… Que su mujer hablara sobre sus proezas en la cama con tanto orgullo, le hacía sentir muy bien… aunque no iba a admitirlo, claro.

—Lo siento Harry, es que ella me contó que estaba muy aburrida y…

—Bueno, no es difícil imaginar eso… está casada con Malfoy, ¿Cómo podría no estarlo? Seguramente debe estar en segundo lugar para él…

—¿Insinúas que la engaña?

—Sí, con su propia mano, si es un narcisista —bromeó, ignorando el chasquido de desaprobación de su mujer.

—¿No crees que ya están bastante grandecitos para continuar con su enemistad ridícula? Además… estaba pensando que nosotros podríamos encontrarnos con ellos y…

Harry la miró, levantando una ceja inquisitivamente.

—¿Y…? Ginny, ¿no estarás pensando…? —la pelirroja se sonrojó levemente y el moreno comenzó a negar con su cabeza insistentemente —¡Olvidalo! Bajo ningún concepto estaré en el mismo sitio que Malfoy, digas lo que digas, hagas lo que hagas.

—Pero Harry…

—No Ginny. Malfoy es la persona más arrogante, insoportable y pedante del mundo mágico y ya es demasiado que tenga que ver su pálido rostro cada vez que despedimos o recibimos a los niños en King´s Cross.

—Ay vamos Harry… ¿Acaso no te gustaría que Malfoy viera personalmente tus maravillosas dotes de amante? —Ginny mordió sutilmente su labio inferior, observándolo con una mezcla de expectación y nerviosismo. El semblante de Harry estaba algo tieso, como confundido… Hasta que abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y soltó, con voz ahogada:

—¡¿Quieres llevarlos a ese club muggle swinger?! Ginny, ¡¿Has perdido la cabeza?!

—¡Claro que no! En realidad, a un lugar un poco más… tranquilo —Harry iba a replicar nuevamente pero su esposa lo interrumpió —¡Astoria me lo pidió! Es que está aburrida y…

—¡Y yo estaré muerto, si pretenden seguir adelante con ese absurdo plan!

—Malfoy aceptó… —lo dijo en apenas un susurro, pero cargado de ansiedad… y desafío. Harry estaba estático, sintió que su garganta se secaba —¿Qué opinas? —insistió la pelirroja, tomando suavemente la mano de su perplejo marido.

*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*

Más que un encuentro "amigable" entre dos parejas conocidas, parecía el comienzo de un duelo. Harry y Draco se observaban con seriedad, uno en cada extremo de la habitación, como si intentaran leerse mutuamente la mente para adivinar el próximo paso de su enemigo. Astoria y Ginny, ambas sentadas en la cama, esperaban por algo que parecía que jamás ocurriría. Fue entonces cuando la rubia decidió que había llegado el momento de relajarse con unos tragos…

Sólo una hora después, Harry saltaba en la cama cantando a viva voz mientras Draco reía torpemente. Fue entonces cuando ambas mujeres se miraron y luego de sonreírse mutuamente con aire triunfal, se encaminaron hacia sus objetivos. Astoria se sentó en el lecho y tiró de la pierna de Harry, derribándolo sobre las sábanas. Luego se abalanzó sobre él y comenzó a besarlo, mientras con sus manos desabrochaba la camisa del moreno. Draco dejó de reír al instante y en el momento en que abrió la boca para protestar, Ginny la tapó con la suya, besándolo con ímpetu. El rubio no se resistió, sino que se aferró a la pelirroja y profundizó aún más aquel beso, mientras la empujaba suavemente para arrojarse junto a ella a aquella cama que invitaba al pecado.

A los pocos minutos aquello era ya un embrollo de cuerpos sudorosos tocándose, manos acariciando y labios explorando. Draco embestía enérgicamente sobre su esposa, oyendo los fuertes gemidos de la pelirroja que llegaban como una excitante melodía para sus oídos, mientras se movía acompasadamente con Harry. Cuando empezaba a pensar que estaba cerca de llegar al glorioso final, Astoria se alejó de él, aunque no llegó a darle tiempo para protestar, ya que Ginny ocupó su lugar, montándose sobre él y continuando con la labor empezada por la rubia. El rubio quiso besarla pero su mujer se interpuso entre ellos, atrapando aquella sedienta boca con la suya, mientras era poseída por el moreno. Y fue allí cuando todo se fue de control: Draco separó sus labios de su esposa y se movió de su lugar en el momento justo en que Harry intentaba acercarse a besar a la suya. El rubio besó aquellos labios con frenesí, como un mendigo saboreando un plato de sopa, como un sediento en el río del Oasis. Tal vez fuera por lo caliente de la situación a esa altura de la noche, pero le parecía que aquel beso era más sabroso, apasionado y ardiente que los anteriores…

—Draco… ¿Qué haces...?

La ignoró por completo. Estaba disfrutando como un poseído de aquel beso y no iba a parar porque a su esposa le había agarrado un repentino ataque de celos… Después de todo, había sido su idea. Y empezaba a enardecerse de nuevo…

—Harry…

¿Harry? ¿Habían dicho "Harry"? Pero… esa voz femenina no era la de su esposa…

Rompió aquel beso como si se lo llevara el diablo. No supo que fue lo peor después de eso; si las mejillas sonrojadas de Harry, a escasos centímetros de él, con los labios hinchados y enrojecidos o el gesto asombrado y anonadado de cualquiera de las dos mujeres, que los miraban a uno y al otro como si se hubieran vuelto locos o, peor… la inconfundible y excesiva excitación que mostraban las partes viriles de ambos hombres. Profundamente avergonzados, se taparon rápidamente sus respectivos miembros abultados mientras ambas mujeres comenzaban a vestirse en silencio. La noche había llegado a su fin.

*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*

—¡Ya deja de protestar, hurón!

—¡A mí no me haces callar, estúpido cara rajada!

—Juro que un día de estos me iré y te arrepentirás —amenazó el moreno, tirando el jabón al suelo de la bañera en el momento justo que abandonaba la ducha.

—¿No pensarás que voy a caer en ese viejo truco, no? —se mofó el rubio, palmeándose con burla el trasero.

—Oh, ¡Vamos! ¡Me toca a mí! —rezongó Harry, visiblemente enfadado.

—Tal vez más tarde… Mientras tanto, mantente alejado de mi trasero Potter si no quieres morir en el intento —lo desafió, levantando una ceja con gesto seductor —. Ahora, metete conmigo a la ducha que estoy caliente.

—No te cansas de mi, ¿verdad huroncito? —soltó con burla, Harry.

—¡Por culpa tuya me divorcié de Astoria y tengo que conformarme con tu horrible trasero peludo todas las noches, así que lo menos que puedes hacer es dejarme hacer eso que ella nunca me dejaba hacer! —protestó, impidiéndole con un beso al otro que responda.


	2. Le péché française

**Sí Bita... Sé que la viñeta anterior no era lo que esperabas leer y seguramente no lo será esta ni el resto xD pero es a propósito, obvio... Vos me conoces y sabes que no me gusta ser demasiado obvia ja ja, ademàs, me da da ese gustito extra de hacerte leer algo que tal vez por tu cuenta no habrías hecho... Sí, todo es un plan maquiavélico MUAJAJAJA (?)**

**En fin, SE que hay gente leyendo porque me llegan las notificaciones pero no se muestran (picarones...) así que, les hablo igual aunque ustedes no lo hagan conmigo :B. Espero que les guste esta segunda viñeta :)**

**Mi intención era subir todos los primero de mes y hacer un total de doce viñetas, para que empiece y termine en tu cumpleaños Bita... pero bue, como sabes, mi internet no quiso andar así que recién hoy estoy subiendo la segunda... Espero que no vuelva a pasar con el tercero :S**

**Sin más que decir, me despido hasta el mes siguiente. Gracias por leer :)**

_**Le péché française**_

—¡Anda, dilo de nuevo!

—Ya basta, ¿Quiegues? —le reprochó, sacando a la pequeña Victoire de su juego en la arena.

—Ay, ¡Vamos! Sólo una vez más —insistió, cual niño aburrido. Ella resopló, fastidiada… pero él siempre lograba lo que quería, ya sea de sus padres, de sus hermanos o de cualquiera… Tenía la maldita cualidad de comprarse a cualquiera.

—Chaglie…

Soltó una risotada y revolvió el cabello de la pequeña, antes de darse vuelta y encaminarse hacia el Refugio. Fleur movió negativamente su cabeza, aunque una pequeña e involuntaria sonrisa asomó en sus labios… Y se giró para verlo alejarse de ella.

Charlie llevaba sólo unos días en casa de Bill y Fleur, pero parecía que hacía años que estaba allí. Había ido por el casamiento de su hermana Ginevra, la cual contraería matrimonio en unos días, pero la madriguera estaba tan llena de gente que había decidido mejor pasar aquellos días en la casa de su hermano mayor. Su simpatía y demostrada pasión por la vida era tan contagiosa que la niña siempre reía con él, Bill se prendía en todos sus juegos y Fleur soportaba la burla por su acento; incluso, empezaba a reírse ella también de eso, especialmente por esos chistosos hoyuelos que se formaban en las comisuras de su boca cada vez que sonreía o por su sincera y contagiosa risa, que destilaba felicidad. Sabía que su cuñado era un hombre diferente al resto de los magos que había conocido, sus quemaduras y callos mostraban su ferviente entusiasmo por su trabajo y su valentía, aunque le extrañaba el hecho de no haberlo visto nunca con una mujer. Su marido le había asegurado que no era homosexual, refiriéndole varias historias sobre haberlo visto a los besos con alguna compañera de Hogwarts y, en algún que otro caso, llevando más al extremo aquellos encuentros, en los que había manos explorando por lugares "nada permitidos para una señorita bien", como le había dicho su madre una vez que los había descubierto. Y era por eso por lo que Fleur siempre imaginaba cómo sería Charlie con una mujer; viendo sus lastimaduras y el orgullo que ello le traía, a veces pensaba que tal vez fuera masoquista o algo por el estilo. Eso le hacía reír, aunque luego aquella noche, en sus sueños, su cuñado mostraría su otra faceta: la del hombre pasional, ese que no le teme a nada… el que exuda masculinidad y sexualidad por sus millones de pecas.

Despertó sudorosa y confundida, presa de un ininteligible sueño. En El Refugio reinaba la calma y el silencio de la noche, sólo interrumpido por el constante ronquido de Bill. Cerró los ojos, intentando volver a dormir cuando el repentino llanto de Victoire lo impidió… indudablemente tenía una pesadilla.

Se levantó de un salto y corrió hacia la habitación de su pequeña, pero a pocos pasos de su puerta, notó que se había calmado. Miró hacia adentro y pudo ver la razón de aquello; Charlie había llegado antes. Estaba sentado en la cama de su hija y le hablaba con aquella endiablada sonrisa suya, de la cual estaba segura que podía calmar al dragón más enojado o, peor, a su hija asustada.

Fleur lo observaba apoyada sobre la puerta de la habitación de la niña, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro. Charlie se giró hacia ella, tornó su mirada hacia Victoire y rápidamente la volvió hacia su cuñada, esta vez deteniéndose en ella y contemplándola de cabeza a pies para luego otra vez retornar hacia la pequeña. La francesa arrugó el ceño extrañada por aquella actitud y pensó que tal vez lo había alarmado su presencia al no haberla escuchado llegar. Su cuñado se levantó y se dispuso a salir, para darle lugar a la madre de la niña.

—Ggacias Chaglie… —le dijo, cuando pasó por su lado.

Pero esta vez Charlie no rió, ni se iluminó su mirada, ni sonrió apenas de lado, sino que asintió con su cabeza, mirando hacia otro lado y le pareció ver que su pecho se convulsionó por un momento, aunque tal vez había sido idea suya. Aquello le pareció muy extraño, ¿Estaría enojado por algo? Miró a su hija y vio que se había dormido otra vez, por lo que decidió salir de allí y seguir a su cuñado, algo preocupada. Lo encontró abriendo la puerta de su habitación y lo frenó, tocando su hombro, a lo que él respondió con un pequeño sobresalto, lo que la sorprendió aún más.

—¿Pasa algo Chaglie?

—No, nada, nada… Tengo dolor de cabeza, eso es todo —respondió, sin girarse.

—¿Quiegues que te de algo paga…?

—No, está bien Fleur, sólo necesito dormir, buenas noches —soltó apresurado, metiéndose en su habitación luego de ello y dejando a la rubia completamente atónita.

Sintió un poco de frío y se abrazó el cuerpo… y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de llevaba un camisón completamente transparente, que dejaba poco a la imaginación. Fue como si su cabeza de pronto se llenara de imágenes y palabras, como si toda la información que buscaba hacía unos pocos segundos le hubiera caído encima como un baldazo: Estaba casi desnuda y Charlie la había visto. Recordó como la había examinado por completo y se ruborizó, retornando a su cuerpo aquél calor que la había abandonado hacía unos instantes. Entre azorada y confusa, volvió rápidamente a su habitación y se acostó, aunque le costaba conciliar el sueño. Sintió de pronto que Bill se movía y cerró los ojos fingiéndose dormida, cuando notó que su esposo se levantaba.

Despertó a la mañana y se giró hacia el otro lado de la cama, comprobando que Bill ya no estaba allí. Se dirigió a la cocina y los encontró desayunando, aunque la escena era de lo más extraña: Bill reía con jocosidad, mientras Charlie simulaba hacerlo, aunque no engañaba a ninguno… ambos conocían muy bien la alegre risa del pelirrojo y no era ésta la que acompañaba a su hermano, si no una más bien fingida, de esas que surgen cuando el ánimo no acompaña. Charlie miró a Fleur, se levantó y salió apresuradamente, excusándose con que necesitaba ir al baño. Para sorpresa de la francesa, su marido rió más fuertemente y fue ahí cuando se decidió a indagar sobre ello.

—¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo, Bill? Chaglie está muy extraño esta mañana y tú no pagas de geigte, a pesag de que se nota clagamente que tu hegmano no lo compagte.

— ¡Es una tontería, no sé por qué se puso así! —exclamó, entre sorprendido y divertido —. No es la primera vez que pasa esto y sin embargo, actúa como si fuera un chiquillo… Aunque, a decir verdad, la primera vez que lo encontré de la misma manera era un chiquillo y se rió de aquello… No sé, algo le pasa…

—No entiendo a qué te refiegues —indagó, cada vez más confundida.

—Por cómo reaccionó a esto, creo lo mejor es que no te diga nada —aseguró, aunque se notaba su esfuerzo por contener la risa.

—_Allons!_ ¡Qué tanto misteguio! —soltó fastidiada, haciendo una mueca de disculpa cuando su marido le rogó que bajara la voz.

—Bueno, es que… Bien, te lo diré, pero procura no reírte y hacerte la desentendida ante él… Anoche me levanté para ir a la cocina a tomar un poco de agua y al pasar por la habitación de Charlie, pues… —tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para contener la risa y ante el gesto de reproche de su mujer, siguió —bueno… escuché unos ruidos raros… Como… gemidos —Bill se mordió el labio para reprimir una sonrisa y Fleur arrugó el gesto.

—¿Estaba con una chica? —inquirió. Sintió como si el corazón se le parara.

—Sí, en sus pensamientos —Bill cada vez tenía que esforzarse más para reprimir la carcajada.

—¿Quiegues decig que… estaba… mastugbándose? —no podía ser por ella y su camisón… ¡Por Merlín que no fuera así!

—¡Y buena inspiración habrá tenido! Uff, estaba como poseído —ya no pudo contenerse… Soltó una risotada tan potente que era imposible que Charlie no hubiera escuchado.

—Shh, ¡Callate que te va a oig! —protestó, visiblemente preocupada. Charlie se había masturbado después de verla a ella… Lo había hecho por su culpa, por ella… su cuñado…

Charlie volvió y encontró a su hermano riendo y a su cuñada pálida como el papel. Bill intentó hacerle creer por todos los medios que su risa se debía a otra cosa y aunque no logró convencerlo, el avergonzado pelirrojo decidió que lo mejor era hacer de cuenta de que nada había pasado, especialmente porque tenía que pasar aún unos días más allí.

Esos días pasaron, pero Charlie no siguió siendo ese alegre fortachón minado de pecas que celebraba cada minuto de su vida, sino que estaba extraño, como incómodo, a pesar de sus esfuerzos por no demostrarlo. Bill le había pedido disculpas y le había jurado una y otra vez que Fleur no sabía nada, por orden de ella, pero Charlie no estaba muy convencido de ello, especialmente porque la francesa lo miraba de manera diferente desde aquella fatídica mañana.

Y todo empeoró cuando llegó el día de la boda. Bill había salido temprano hacia la madriguera con Victoire y Charlie pero no Fleur, ya que debía esperar a que su hermana le llevara el vestido que había mandado a buscar a la diseñadora. Aprovechó que era temprano y se metió en la ducha; le haría muy bien un baño relajante.

Cerró sus ojos al sentir la cálida lluvia cayendo sobre ella y comenzó a enjabonarse, muy lentamente, disfrutando de la suave caricia en cada parte de su cuerpo. Charlie vino a su mente como un rayo y se encontró imaginando que sus pequeñas y delicadas manos eran en realidad las grandes y calludas de él. Mordió su labio, mientras su pecho subía y bajaba, al ritmo de los roces de sus propias manos, que se acercaban cada vez más a aquellos puntos más sensibles de su cuerpo, sintiendo como su interior se encendía cada vez más y su respiración se entrecortaba.

—_Chaglie…_

Era Charlie quien mordisqueaba sus labios, quien acariciaba sus senos. Eran sus quemadas manos las que la tocaban, las que se deslizaban suavemente sobre su vientre, para culminar en su, ya, muy palpitante intimidad. Y lo disfrutaba, como tal vez nunca lo había hecho… y tan ensimismada estaba en todas esas sensaciones que no escuchó cuando la puerta se abrió.

—Oh, Chaglie…

Pero sí escuchó el ruido de un objeto cayendo al suelo y abrió los ojos, horrorizada. Charlie la observaba, estupefacto, completamente enrojecido.

—¡Chaglie! —Salió de la bañera de un salto y cogió la primera toalla que encontró a mano, aunque ésta no llegaba a cubrir ni la mitad de su cuerpo. El pelirrojo la observaba con intensidad, lo que hacía que el azoramiento de la rubia creciera. Allí estaban los dos, mudos, observándose, sin hacer absolutamente nada más que eso, como si intentaran no olvidarse de que debían respirar. Y fue ahí cuando Charlie rompió aquel insoportable silencio, diciendo aquello que Fleur nunca hubiera esperado escuchar:

—Por favor… ya no digas mi nombre… —Fue más bien un tartamudeo, aunque cargado de ansiedad y desesperación. —Nunca más vuelvas a decirlo o me volveré loco…

—Pues, ¿Cómo te llamagué? ¿Chagles? —Su voz era un estropajo de nervios, pero aún así, el pelirrojo había sentido aquella sensualidad que siempre la caracterizaba, como si con simplemente hacer un sonido, lo estuviera invitando a satisfacer todas sus fantasías.

¡Y si era casi una maldita veela, ¿Quién en su sano juicio podía con ello?! El podía con los dragones, con mortífagos y destrozaría al mismísimo innombrable si se le pusiera adelante, pero no podía resistirse a aquella visión de esa mujer mojada, ruborizada y claramente excitada… Y por eso avanzó hacia ella, como un poseso y la apresó contra la pared, hundiendo su sedienta boca en el blanco cuello de su cuñada, mientras retiraba con violencia la estúpida toalla que entorpecía su visión de aquel maravilloso y perfecto pecado francés. Continuó con el trabajo empezado de la platinada, aunque esta vez sí eran sus grandes manos las que la acariciaban y era ahora su boca la que mordía esos tentadores labios, que movían su mundo cuando pronunciaban su nombre.

—Chaglie detente, por favog… —pedía, entre jadeos, aunque contrariamente a eso, sus manos bajaron a la cremallera del pantalón del pelirrojo, dispuestas a liberarlo.

—Ya deja de decir mi nombre, por Merlín —su pedido sonó más bien como un ruego desesperado, pero no se detuvo, sino que la ayudó en su labor.

Y allí, contra la humedad pared del pequeño baño la tomó, la hizo suya, desechando la acusadora voz de su mente que nombraba una y otra vez a su hermano, cambiándola por aquella excitante que lo señalaba a él una y otra vez, en cada movimiento, en cada intensa embestida cual dragón furioso.

La llamada a la puerta fue como una cachetada de la realidad. Ambos se detuvieron y se observaron por un momento, asustados, confundidos y… avergonzados. Fleur se cubrió con su bata de baño y corrió hacia la entrada, donde su hermana la esperaba para darle el vestido. Entre agradecimientos y disculpas apresuradas, se despidió de ella, excusándose con que se le hacía tarde para prepararse.

Cerró la puerta, apoyándose contra ella luego, mientras cerraba los ojos y daba un hondo respiro, cargado de culpa y perturbación. Charlie no tardó en aparecer allí, aunque simplemente se plantó ante ella, sin decir una sola palabra.

—Esto fue un egog… Quiego que sepas que amo a tu hegmano y no lo dejaguia pog nada en el mundo…

—Yo también amo a Bill, Fleur… Y soy perfectamente consciente de que esto no debió haber sucedido nunca y que no volverá a pasar. Supongo que ambos perdimos la razón y… eso es todo. Bill no tiene por qué saberlo, sólo le haríamos daño.

—Sí, estoy de acuegdo… Sólo fue una tonta equivocación y pog nada volvegá a guepetigse.

Bill regresaba de un arduo día laboral, pero, aún así, su cara no mostraba agotamiento, sino extrema felicidad. Abrazó a su pequeña, que ese día cumplía cuatro años de edad y le dio su regalo, sonriendo aún más ante la emoción de la niña. Fleur corrió hacia él, como si fuera otra de sus niñas y Bill la recibió con total entusiasmo, besando suavemente su frente y acariciando con amor el abultado vientre de su esposa.

—¡Cariño, tengo maravillosas noticias!

—¡Dejame adivinar! ¡Cambiaste de trabajo!

—No… Temo que tendrás que seguir aguantando a esos duendes por mucho tiempo más —bromeó, torciendo levemente la boca.

—¿Y entonces? ¡Vamos! ¡No seas tan misteguioso! —protestó, dándole un pequeño golpecito en el hombro.

—Muy bien… ¿Adivina quién vendrá a visitarnos la semana que viene? —Fleur frunció el ceño, dubitativa y su marido continuó —. Te doy una pista: Hace aproximadamente nueve meses estuvimos en su casa…

En sólo algunos segundos, distintas expresiones pasaron por el semblante de Fleur: abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, empalideció y enrojeció rápidamente, terminando en una sonrisa nerviosa que cambió a una exagerada en cuestión de segundos.

—Oh Bill, _C´est magnifique!_

—Sí… es raro, pero está loco por conocer al bebé y por eso quiere estar el día que nazca. Estaba pensando en preguntarle si quiere ser el padrino, ¿Qué opinas? A decir verdad, nunca lo vi tan emocionado por conocer a un niño, tanto como para dejar a sus preciados dragones —aseguró, riendo —. Bien, lo hablaremos luego, ahora Victoire, ¡Vamos a probar tu regalo! —Concluyó, tomando a la niña con una mano mientras con la otra sujetaba la pequeña escoba nueva y salían hacia la playa.

Fleur cerró sus ojos y suspiró hondamente… Padrino… Debía hablar con su cuñado seriamente sobre el tema, si no quería que se fuera todo al demonio. Bajó su mirada hacia su vientre y lo acarició, recordando aquella imprudente noche en que fue concebida y de su boca salió, como un susurro, cargado de preocupación:

— Chaglie…


	3. Maldito juguete

Maldito juguete.

Era un hermoso día Domingo en la madriguera y, como en cada uno de ellos, los Weasleys estaban reunidos para pasarlo en familia. Risas, charlas, juegos y variados alimentos era lo que adornaba aquel lugar, como cada semana. Había llegado el momento en que, luego de un abundante y delicioso almuerzo, los adultos conversaban mientras los niños correteaban por el jardín, persiguiendo gnomos o compitiendo por quien hacía una magia más novedosa -a escondidas de sus padres, claro-.

Eran pocas cosas las que diferenciaban cada reunión de la otra, como el alimento elegido, tal vez la vestimenta, pero el resto siempre era más de lo mismo: Percy contando sobre sus logros laborales mientras Audrey, su esposa, asentía orgullosa; Bill ensalzando a su bella e inteligente hija, la cual era "tan parecida a su mujer", mientras ésta replicaba que la joven era en realidad "aún más hegmosa que ella"; Harry relatando sucesos de su trabajo de auror; Ginny contándoles la última travesura de James y sobre cómo se parecían Albus y su padre; Ron afirmando las palabras de Harry y acompañándolo en sus anécdotas y George siempre soltando alguna broma al respecto o mostrando su último invento; Hermione hablando también sobre casos de su trabajo o intercambiando datos sobre la crianza de los hijos con sus cuñadas y hasta a veces, recetas para alimentar a su glotones maridos. Otra diferencia radicaba también en que a veces estaba Charlie presente y otras no; este caso era uno en que estaba ausente, pero el resto era siempre igual.

Arthur y Molly se las ingeniaban para atender y responder a cada uno de ellos, aunque les hablaran todos al mismo tiempo. Como siempre decían, eran padres de seis hijos y por ello, estaban acostumbrados a escuchar, entender y responder a varias voces a la vez. El momento en que Molly dejaba la mesa para ir a limpiar o buscar algo era el que generalmente su esposo aprovechaba para contarle a su familia la última adquisición que había logrado para su "tesoro de artilugios muggles" —porque, aunque lo habían ascendido y ya no se encargaba del departamento contra el uso incorrecto de objetos muggles, de vez en cuando "ayudaba" a algún compañero sólo para poder acrecentar su colección— y ese día justamente, había adquirido una especie de aparato muy peculiar, que llamaba mucho su atención y que moría por saber de qué se trataba. Pero ese día, Molly parecía no tener ganas de levantarse… y su paciencia empezaba a agotarse.

Arthur era como un pequeño en vísperas de la navidad: Cuando quería realmente algo, la ansiedad lo dominaba a tal punto que llegaba a la desesperación. Molly lo conocía demasiado como para saber que su marido estaba impaciente por algo, ya que miraba sus manos con nerviosismo cada vez que empezaba un tema nuevo de conversación y la observaba más de la cuenta; a veces, le preguntaba si quería ir a descansar un poco o le sugería alguna actividad que la sacara de la mesa. Pero fue a la tercera vez que su esposo le pidió que encendiera la radio cuando terminó por asegurarse de que definitivamente, quería sacarla de allí… Y eso significaba una sola cosa.

—¡¿Volviste a traer uno de esos cacharros muggles, verdad?! —soltó, levantándose de la mesa y observándolo con los brazos en jarras y ojos acusadores.

Arthur empalideció e hizo una pequeña y tímida sonrisa que hizo que su esposa resoplara fastidiada y el resto de la mesa riera con ganas. Sabía lo que continuaría a eso… Estaba perdido…

—¡¿Cuántas veces debo decirte Arthur Weasley que no quiero esas porquerías en mi casa?! ¡No sabes el peligro que puede suponer el que traigas objetos que no conocemos y que…!

El regaño continuó por varios minutos, mientras el hombre bajaba cada vez más su cabeza y arrugaba el ceño en cada palabra vociferada por su esposa. Era tanto el bochorno del jefe de familia que sus hijos se apenaron y decidieron mejor dejar de reírse y tratar de ayudarlo.

—¡… peligre nuestra vida o la de los que estén cerca, pero nooo, tu no me escuchas y haces siempre…!

—Mamá… —se escuchó muy despacio, como un suave murmullo a lo lejos.

—¡… lo que quieres! ¡¿Recuerdas aquél palo de madera que era, según tú, "una inofensiva herramienta para jugar un deporte muggle" pero terminó siendo el causante del quiebre de dos de mis macetas?!

—¡Oh… el palo de gold! —rememoró George con una sonrisa.

—¿No será… golf? —preguntó tímidamente Hermione.

—¡Sí, sí, eso! —coincidió el gemelo, riendo —recuerdo que cuando averiguamos para qué servía, nos llevamos una decepción… ¡Qué aburridos pueden ser los muggles a veces! Así que con Fred decidimos cambiar la pelotita por unos gnomos y se hizo más entretenido —contó, ignorando el gesto de reprimenda de la castaña —. Eso sí, debo admitir que costaba más meter un gnomo dentro de un pequeño agujero que una pelota… pero era más entretenido —concluyó, intentando defenderse del gesto de acusación de su cuñada.

—Pero no era el palo lo peligroso Molly, sino los gemelos —acotó Arthur, intentando defenderse, mientras Bill, Ron y Ginny asentían.

—Créame señora Weasley que esos palos son inofensivos… Mis padres jugaban siempre al golf —comentó la castaña, intentando convencer a su suegra.

—Lamento decirte que tus padres son aburridos Hermione —bromeó George.

—¡El golf no es un deporte aburrido! —sentenció la chica, arrugando el ceño.

—Pego de todas manegas —habló Fleur, intentando pasar por encima de la discusión —Haggy y Hegmione están aquí, ¿no? Ellos sabgan si el apagatejo es maligno o no…

Bill sonrió complacido y abrazó a su esposa. Amaba cuando lograba dejar sin palabras a su madre.

Molly sólo pudo resoplar, vencida, sentándose mientras murmuraba muy por lo bajo: "Haz lo que quieras".

Luego de eso, corrió en busca de su última posesión, como niño yendo a buscar su regalo navideño al árbol. Todos esperaban expectantes, a excepción de Molly que torció la boca y se cruzó de brazos, fastidiada.

A los pocos minutos, Arthur regresó con el objeto en alto, para que todos pudieran verlo. Ginny y Harry se observaron con los ojos como platos, Hermione empalideció y el rostro de Ron se volvió de un rojo casi confundible con su pelo, aunque nadie se animó a decir una sola palabra. El señor Weasley enseñaba su adquisición con orgullo, mientras Fleur lo observaba con curiosidad: Era un objeto blanco, que parecía una especie de vela pero bastante más ancha, con una punta un tanto redondeada, cuya base parecía tener una pequeña tapa —que ambas parejas sorprendidas sabían bien, que era para colocarle pilas—.

—¿Acaso eso no es un…?

—Shh, no digas nada —rogó Ron a su esposa, intentando simular su violento sonrojo.

—¿Qué creen que pueda ser esto? —Curioseó Arthur, observando detenidamente el artilugio. Lo pasó de mano en mano, lo sacudió, lo miró de lejos y de cerca y luego se lo llevó a la nariz para olerlo, rozándolo suavemente por sus fosas nasales, sin ver los gestos de repulsión que hicieron Harry y Ron.

Molly —que no había podido evitar fijar su vista en aquel aparato—, llevó su mirada hacia Harry y Hermione, preguntándole sin palabras si aquello era seguro. Ante el asentimiento de su nuera, que fingía una sonrisa alentadora —aunque no sabía realmente si echarse a llorar o reír—, lo tomó con sus manos y comenzó a examinarlo de manera parecida a su marido.

—Me pregunto que será esto… —curioseó, tocando un pequeño botón que había encontrado.

El aparato, como bien temieron ambas parejas que conocían eso, comenzó a vibrar, asustando a la señora Weasley que soltó un pequeño grito y arrojó el objeto sobre la mesa, que empezó a moverse y hacer un molesto ruido sobre el mueble de madera. Ninguno se animó a agarrarlo —ni quienes conocían eso, ni el resto que mostraba algo de miedo también— pero al ver que Molly estaba aterrada, Harry pensó que tal vez debía tomar el suficiente valor y explicarles —dentro de lo posible— lo que suponía aquello.

—Quédese tranquila señora Weasley, no es peligroso… Sólo debe apagar el aparato para que… bueno… deje de vibrar —sentía como se le cerraba la garganta y no mejoró, cuando Ginny dejó escapar una pequeña risita.

—¿Pero entonces sabes lo que es esto? —preguntó su suegra.

—Eh… bueno… eso creo… —Harry miró a su esposa y a sus dos mejores amigos en busca de ayuda, pero Ginny sólo río un poco más, Ron negó con su cabezo y le hizo un gesto de "olvídalo camarada" y Hermione se mordió el labio, mirándose las manos, avergonzada.

—¡Yo se lo que es! —soltó Fleur de pronto, con esa emoción que a uno lo embarga cuando recuerda algo de repente —¡Lo vi en la televisión muggle! Recuerdo que lo estaba usando una mujer…

Ginny dejó de reír al instante; Harry se puso blanco como el papel; Ron volvió a enrojecer, llegando casi a quedar morado y Hermione cerró los ojos, llevándose ambas manos a la boca.

—¿Lo usaba una mujer? —Curioseó George — ¿Es un aparato para mujeres o también podemos utilizarlo nosotros?

—Cgeo que en un momento lo utilizó un hombge también —intentaba recordar la francesa, mientras Harry y Ron se miraban entre sí, espantados —. No entiendo muy bien pog que, pego pgimego estaba usando sus manos y luego cogió ese apagato y lo guemplazó… Guecuegdo que aquello la hizo muy feliz…

A esa altura, ninguno de los cuatro se había desmayado ni salido corriendo simplemente porque estaban paralizados, pensando de qué manera se salvarían de aquello. Cada palabra que decía la rubia hacía que temblaran un poco más… ¡Por Merlín que no especificara cual era el uso de ese aparato!

—Pero no entiendo… ¿Para qué sirve? —Indagó de pronto Percy, que hasta el momento sólo se había dedicado a observar todo sin involucrarse, pero ya la curiosidad lo había embargado por completo.

—Ah, ¿No lo dije? —preguntó, llevándose una mano a la frente y sonriendo —Que tonta soy… sigve paga…

—¿Es realmente importante eso? —interrumpió Ron, desesperado —. Creo que deberíamos ir a ver a los niños Hermione, creo que se están portando mal —le pidió, casi en un ruego, ignorando la mirada acusadora de Ginny y Harry, que le reprochaban el que quisiera huir de allí.

—Los niños se están pogtando pegfectamente —soltó Fleur, impasible —. Cgeo que tu quiegues llevagte a Hegmione pogque temes que te pida que lo uses —bromeó.

—¡Yo jamás usaría eso! —Ron había saltado de su silla.

—Uff, que flojo eres hermanito… Te compadezco, Hermione —sentenció la pelirroja, ignorando el leve codazo de Harry.

—No entiendo nada —murmuró Audrey, que también se había mantenido a un lado de todo ese embrollo hasta el momento.

—Ni yo —comentó Arthur, que hasta entonces había estado con el seño fruncido en estado de total confusión.

—¿Pero por qué estabas viendo televisión muggle? —curioseó Bill de pronto.

—Estaba abuguida pogque tú no estabas y los niños dogmían, entonces yo…

—¡¿Pueden decir de una buna vez para que sirve esa cosa?! —vociferó la señora Weasley.

Todos enmudecieron por un instante. Cuando Molly resopló cansinamente y volvió a sentarse, Fleur continuó.

—Sirve para mezclar alimentos.

—¡¿Qué?! —soltaron todos a la vez.

—Eso mismo… La señoga de la televisión estaba guevolviendo unas cosas y luego sacó un apagato paguecido a este que hizo que se mezclaga todo más gápido —detalló.

—¿Te refieres a… una batidora manual? —preguntó la castaña.

—Eso, sí… batidoga, eso es —puntualizó.

—¡Pero qué cosa absurda! —Comentó Molly —¡Mis batidoras no son así!

—No te olvides que ellos no usan magia mamá, por lo tanto necesitan algún mecanismo que las haga moverse por su cuenta —informó Percy, dándose importancia por su agudeza.

—Ahora que recuerdo… Yo tengo una amiga muggle que tiene algo parecido… tiene otra forma, pero vibra también —comentó Audrey, dirigiéndose luego a Harry —¿Existen de otras formas aparte de esta?

—Eh… Sí, creo que sí —respondió, sin atreverse a mirarla.

—¿Para qué se usa? —inquirió George.

—Es para el cuerpo y según mi amiga es muy placentero —Ron saltó de su silla nuevamente pero Hermione lo volvió a sentar, tirando de su brazo —. Es un… ¿Cómo se llamaba? —Audrey pensó por un instante hasta que sus ojos se iluminaron —¡Masajeador! Sí, sí… Es para masajear el cuerpo.

Todos la observaron extrañados, pero al instante la esposa de Percy comenzó a explicarles cómo se utilizaba… y fue ahí cuando todo se fue de control: Cada uno de ellos comenzó a pasarse aquel objeto por el cuello y la espalda, mientras reían y se alegraban de poder saber definitivamente para qué servía, a excepción de Ron, Harry, Hermione y Ginny que ni siquiera se atrevieron a tocarlo.

Llegó finalmente el momento en que cada uno se iba a su casa. Harry, Ginny, Ron y Hermione, a pesar de tener aún la impresión y el desagradable recuerdo en sus mentes de haber tenido que ver a casi toda su familia pasándose varias partes del cuerpo, un aparato que sabría Merlín en donde había estado anteriormente, aún así, estaban bastante aliviados de poder haber salido casi airosamente de todo aquello. Se despidieron, apenas mirándose, con la vergüenza todavía reflejada en sus rostros y partieron cada uno a su hogar.

Luego de acostar a los niños, Hermione fue a su habitación dispuesta a dormir y nada más que eso —ya que, además, estaba completamente segura de que su marido querría hacer lo mismo, al menos esa noche— y tal como pensaba, Ron ya estaba con sus ojos cerrados, fingiendo dormir, lo que le decía que ni siquiera quería conversar… seguramente temiendo que saliera _ese_ tema —.

A la mañana siguiente, Ron despertó de buen humor. Se había dado cuenta de que estaba exagerando, después de todo, sus padres nunca habían podido averiguar el verdadero uso de aquel artilugio del demonio. Se arrimó a su esposa y comenzó a besar su cuello, mientras sus manos acariciaban sus piernas y comenzaban un lento camino hacia arriba.

—Mmm… veo que te has despertado de mejor humor —bromeó la castaña, devolviéndole el beso a su marido y colocándose sobre él, dispuesta a comenzar la mañana de la mejor manera.

Unos ruidos constantes empezaron a escucharse en la ventana. Hermione se viró hacia ella y comprobó que, efectivamente, se trataba de la lechuza de sus suegros. Se levantó para ir a buscar el recado —sabiendo que si no lo hacía, el animal continuaría con ese torturante sonido —y se sorprendió al ver que se trataba de una carta del señor Weasley, para Ron.

El pelirrojo la tomó, extrañado y se dispuso a abrir el sobre, mientras su mujer repartía pequeños besos por su rostro y bajaba sutilmente su mano hacia el cordón del pantalón piyama, para desatarlo. Intentando ignorarla —algo que se le estaba haciendo demasiado difícil— se dispuso a leer, en voz alta:

_Querido Ron: Quería contarte lo que descubrí anoche cuando se fueron. Observé mejor el masajeador y resulta ser que la punta es bastante parecida a una parte de nuestra anatomía, (sabes a cual me refiero, ¿no?). Entonces (y espero que lo tomes como un adulto y no te enojes conmigo por esto) decidí comprobar qué pasaba si masajeaba en otros lugares más "íntimos" ¡Y funcionó de maravillas! Así que, ya sabes que puedes regalarle a Hermione para su cumpleaños…_

—No puedo leer más —gimió el pelirrojo, dejando la carta a un lado.

Quitó a su esposa de encima y se llevó ambas manos a la cara, soltando, casi en un sollozo:

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Arruinaron mi vida!

Hermione, suspirando resignada, tomó la carta para quitarla de la vista de Ron y la llevó directo al tacho de basura, leyendo antes de tirarla:

_PD: Ahora tu madre ama los aparatos muggles. _


	4. Orgullo

**Orgullo **

No era la primera vez que lo hacía —ni mucho menos sería la última— pero tanto estas como las anteriores —y las futuras— siempre a escondidas. Y no es que no disfrutaba con su marido —porque, definitivamente, lo hacía, se repetía mentalmente una y otra vez— pero sin él también así que, ¿Por qué dejar de hacerlo? Siempre que llegaba, luego de que los temblores cesaban y sus gemidos se ahogaban por completo, caía en esa patética duda de si en realidad no se lo pasaba mejor sin él… Pero al instante negaba rotundamente, rechazando por completo ese pensamiento… Y no porque quisiera hacerlo sentir mejor a él, no… porque él no lo sabía. ¿Si se engañaba a si misma? Tal vez… pero nunca lo aceptaría. Lo único que tenía por certeza es que Percy jamás debería saberlo. Su orgullo no lo soportaría… ¿Cómo decirle a un hombre como él, que desde niño se sintió tan perfecto, tan importante y tan capaz, una cosa como esa? ¿Cómo hacerle entender que no era por él, sino por ella misma? Imposible, todo tenía que ver con él. Siempre había sido así y jamás cambiaría.

Su vida sexual en el matrimonio estaba bien… No era tampoco que tocaba el cielo con las manos, incluso, a veces tenía que fingir el orgasmo —¿Quién no lo había hecho alguna vez?— pero era buena… o aceptable… pero eso sí, ella necesitaba aquello. No tenía intensiones de dejarlo. Desde que era una adolescente que lo hacía y no iba a dejar de hacerlo porque estuviera casada, claro que no. Pero él no podía saberlo, no lo soportaría… No Percy, su Percy.

Y allí estaba ahora, rehaciendo la cama, escondiendo a su fiel amigo, "borrando las huellas del crímen" antes de que llegara su marido. A veces se imaginaba que él volvía más temprano del trabajo y la encontraba "con las manos en la masa" y sus reacciones variaban: a veces se escandalizaba, otras simplemente se hacía el desentendido; algunas veces se excitaba y se unía a su labor… No importaba cual fuera el desenlace, todas las variantes la ponían tan caliente a un punto tal que volvía a empezar su solitario y estimulante juego y acababa más fuerte que nunca. Entonces, si aquella idea la hacía sentir tan jodidamente bien, ¿Por qué no lo hacía realidad? Y era ahí cuando caía en la cuenta de cuan orgulloso era su marido… Percy no lo soportaría.

Por eso, cuando la habitación matrimonial estuvo "decente" nuevamente, se dirigió a la cocina y comenzó a preparar las galletas preferidas de su marido, imaginando con una sincera y soñadora sonrisa la reacción que tendría él cuando gustara de ellas. Y así fue; Percy llegó y luego de quitarse la túnica y colgarla adecuadamente para evitar que se ensuciara y se arrugara, besó la frente de su esposa y se sentó, feliz como niño con escoba nueva, a degustar aquel delicioso manjar. Audrey, como cada tarde, lo acompañó, sonriendo amablemente en cada exclamación de placer de su marido, sonrojándose cuando imaginaba que aquellos gemidos de placer se trataban de ella y no de unas galletas.

—Querida, no me canso de decirlo, estás galletas son fabulosas —repetía una y otra vez, con ese tono de voz orgulloso y aristocrático —. Eres la esposa perfecta.

—Me alegra que lo disfrutes cariño.

Y cuando el momento de la merienda finalizó, Percy se encaminó al baño para ducharse, mientras su esposa se disponía a limpiar la cocina, quitando con cuidado el sucio mantel, sin poder evitar imaginarse que era él el que lo hacía pero de un tirón, arrojándolo al suelo, para luego tomarla a ella y depositarla sobre esa, ahora, desnuda mesa y hacerle el amor de manera furiosa. Y otra vez comenzaba a sentir humedad en su intimidad y enrojecimiento en sus mejillas, por lo que apartaba esos pensamientos y continuaba con aquella labor de "esposa perfecta".

Y en el baño, las manos de Percy habían interrumpido el aseo y se habían detenido en aquella palpitante erección, que reclamaba ser acariciada urgentemente. Y así lo hizo, suavemente primero, urgentemente después, mordiéndose el labio y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para ahogar el estruendoso gemido que amenazaba con escapar de su boca… Si tan sólo lo liberara, para que su esposa lo escuchara y corriera hacía allí… Y lo viera en ese momento. Con sólo imaginarse aquella sensual escena, volvía a ponerse duro al instante. Pero no, no podía hacer eso… Audrey no era esa clase de mujer, no su Audrey.

Y la cena transcurrió tranquilamente, como cada noche. Y como cada noche, llegó el momento de acostarse a dormir, despidiéndose con un suave y tierno beso que continuó con él acostándose sobre ella, abriendo luego sus piernas con gentileza para, una vez más, hacer el amor con dulzura y delicadeza, mientras Percy fantaseaba con una mano enjabonada femenina y Audey deseaba ser una galleta.


End file.
